


all i need, darling, is a life in your shape

by starrydrowse



Series: rocktober 2020 [9]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, set in the early days like probably 1971, thats it tbh, they are very poor and have no money but it's okay because they have each other :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: “How did you burn yourself making beans?”Or, the boys' first thanksgiving together. (And yes, I do know that British people don't celebrate thanksgiving but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: rocktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	all i need, darling, is a life in your shape

**Author's Note:**

> rocktober day 9! yes i know i'm a couple days behind it's fine i'll make it up by the end of the month
> 
> do they even have thanksgiving in the UK? i don't know. but i'm sad and lonely today because i couldn't go home to see my family and friends this thanksgiving because of the pandemic so i wrote this anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Shit!” 

Roger jumps back from the stove suddenly, clutching his hand.

“Alright?” John asks, glancing over at him from where he’s standing at the counter buttering toast. He watches as Roger runs to the sink, turning on the tap and shoving his hand under the cold water.

“I burnt myself,” Roger mutters.

“How did you burn yourself making beans?”

“I touched the pot.”

“What— why on earth would you touch it?” John asks incredulously.

“I wanted to make sure it was hot enough.”

“So you _touched_ it?”

“Well how else am I supposed to check?” Roger says defensively. “You know, here I am, _wounded,_ —”

John snorts. It’s then that Brian walks in, a spare quilt in his arms.

“You alright Rog?” he asks, setting the quilt down on their tiny kitchen table.

“No!” Roger says. “I’m injured, and all that one—” he jerks his head towards John— “can do is laugh at my pain!”

“He touched the hot pot and now he’s surprised that he burnt himself,” John translates.

“Why on earth would you touch a hot pot?” Brian sighs, going over to join Roger at the sink. Roger takes his hand out from under the water and lets Brian examine the tips of his fingers. “They look fine,” Brian says after a moment, “just a little pink.”

Roger scoffs. “This wouldn’t even have happened if we weren’t so bloody poor that all we can afford for Thanksgiving dinner is beans on toast.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’d be much better at cooking a turkey,” Brian deadpans, and John snickers.

“I hate you both,” Roger says matter-of-factly.

John shakes his head, smiling. “Don’t forget to keep stirring the beans,” he reminds, turning back around when he hears the toaster go off behind him. 

“You know, you could at least kiss it better,” Roger grumbles.

John chuckles. When he glances over again Roger is suppressing a smile. He sighs heavily, playing at being put out by the request. “Come here then,” he says.

Roger bounds over, holding out his hand. John presses a little kiss to his fingertips, and Roger’s smile widens into a grin. He leans in quickly then to steal a proper kiss from John, who giggles. 

Roger does the same to Brian, then, making him kiss the tips of his fingers better and then raising up on his tip-toes for a real kiss, before wandering off to find Freddie. Leaving the beans unattended, of course. Brian, thankfully, picks up the slack, going over to check on them himself and giving them a quick stir.

“I think they might be a little burnt, just at the bottom,” Brian informs him. John isn’t surprised, he’d expected as much when they’d put Roger in charge of cooking part of the Thanksgiving dinner.

“They’ve been on for a bit, they should be just about done now anyway,” he tells Brian, who nods in agreement, turning down the heat on the burner and placing the cover back on the pot to let it simmer. 

Brian wanders over behind him then, wrapping his arms around John’s middle and watching him put down two more slices of toast. “Nearly done here?” John nods. “I’ll finish setting the table, then,” Brian says, pressing a kiss to John’s hair before stepping away.

John glances back, watching Brian shake out the quilt he’d brought out and lay it over the table. It had been Roger’s when he was a kid, now tattered and threadbare, the vibrant colours faded.

“Is that what Freddie said to use as a tablecloth?” he asks.

“It’s the closest thing we’ve got,” Brian shrugs.

Roger finally returns, this time with Freddie in tow. There’s a half burnt candle in Freddie’s hands, and he sets it down in the middle of the table as a sort of centrepiece. The food now finally ready, the two of them join John at the counter to help plate it. There’s really not enough room for this, their kitchen is small and cramped by anyones standards, but John appreciates the help all the same.

“How are your fingers?” John teases when Roger leans up to get a plate from the cupboard beside him.

Roger grins, holding them up for him to see. “All better.”

A few minutes later finds them all sat around the kitchen table, plates of beans and toast in front of them. Brian gets beans on Rogers-quilt-turned-tablecloth less than a minute in, and the candle Freddie brought is too burnt down to even light. It’s nowhere near perfect, but it’s theirs— their first Thanksgiving together of what John hopes will be many more to come— and it doesn’t matter that they don’t have fancy place settings or that they can’t afford a proper meal or that the beans are a little burnt. They’re together, and as John sits there with his boys, laughing and talking and eating, there’s nowhere in the world he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave your thoughts and comments below, and come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
